internetlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Angonce
Angonce is a Great Being with great compassion for the Agori and Matoran alike. Canon biography Angonce once ruled the planet of Spherus Magna with his fellow Great Beings. In a desire to spend more time creating, the Great Beings created the Element Lords, who soon took control of the planet. The Core War eventually incited over the discovery of Energized Protodermis, and Angonce and the Great Beings acquired some of the substance for their experiments. Despite the diplomatic efforts of the Great Beings, the war continued to rage. Angonce, after running tests, discovered that the planet was doomed to be destroyed. The Great Beings then initiated the construction of Mata Nui and the Matoran Universe in response. Angonce did not participate in the simultaneous construction of the Baterra, preferring to focus on the hope that Mata Nui represented. He also worked on the forging of the Kanohi Ignika, the legendary Mask of Life, which was to act as a failsafe in case the universe did not act according to their plan. He later named Mata Nui after the Matoran translation of "Great Spirit" that his fellow Great Being Heremus had said that Mata Nui embodied. Spherus Magna eventually shattered due to the damage, and the majority of the Great Beings fled. It was rumored that Angonce chose not to follow the rest of his species and remained behind to continue observing the Agori. Angonce discovered the reformation of Spherus Magna using ancient equipment, and realized that they would come searching for the Great Beings, which he knew would be dangerous for them. Remembering their creation designed to eliminate Toa, the Marendar, Angonce attempted to prevent it from escaping its prison on Bara Magna, but was too late. The melding universe In an alternate universe, Angonce was one of six Great Beings to whom the Matoran Mazeka and Vultraz were presented. Alarmed by his nature as a Shadow Matoran, the Great Beings chose to keep Vultraz for experimentation, and permitted Mazeka to return to his universe with any being of his choice from theirs; he chose that reality's Teridax. Fan stories The legacy chronicles At some point, Angonce laid special orbs all over the known universe, in certain hard-to-reach places. These orbs would allow anyone who touched them to speak with Angonce, and communicate with him telepathically (unless Angonce did not want them to). Whilst on Jydivia, Frydax found an orb in the dirt and touched it. When he did this, it immediately activated, and Angonce came to him on a different spiritual plane. Gigas Magna Storyline In the Gigas Magna storyline, Angonce was the Chronicler of Spherus Magna. He was killed in the Shattering. The Dark Storyline In this storyline, Angonce was the leader of the Great Beings and one of the many to oppose Vodak's plan of sending a Great Being into the Matoran Universe to see what happened. But despite Angonce's protests, Vodak entered the Mata Nui Robot. Bionicle: The Return Angonce is a Great Being, a species that created the Orbalan, Agori, and Matoran universes. He was the scholar of the Council, and was selected to remain behind to watch over the Agori. He kept a record of all the major events that happened, beginning with the shattering of Spherus Magna. No one knows where his library is, as he has kept it hidden from everyone, in fear that people will use his information for destruction. During his time after the Shattering, Angonce kept himself hidden in plain sight. He pretended to be a Glatorian most of the time, revealing his identity to only a few. When the Mask of Life came to Bara Magna, Angonce felt its presence. However, he didn't sense the Mata Nui robot. After the battle against at Roxtus, many Agori claimed that they saw him separately fighting against the Skrall. When he heard that the new comer was Mata Nui in the form of a Glatorian, Angonce knew there was something wrong. He went to the location of the new "village," only to find that the Agori had unconsciously rebuilt the Prototype Robot. He discovered that Mata Nui had gone to where a rumored maze was. Angonce knew they meant the Valley of the Maze, so he followed to make sure Mata Nui succeeded. Sure enough, Mata Nui returned with the energy source for he robot. During the final batte, Angonce contributed his abilities to assist the Glatorian, and even convinced a few knowledge seeking Skrall to change sides. As soon as the fight was over, Angonce and his new-found allies fled. Later, he discovered that the Marendar, a back up incase the Toa turned evil, had escaped. Later, during his hunt for the dangerous creature, he came upon the Shadowed One, and his growing team of Dark Hunters. After forming an agreement, though without exposing his true identity, they hunted and destroyed the dangerous creature. Angonce then revealed his identity, and thanked the Shadowed for his help. He then offered that they could work together, to fight for good. After much debate, the Shadowed agreed on the condition that Angonce reversed the aging curse Voporak accidently threw on the Shadowed during combat against the Makuta that made him over 3000 years older. Now, Angonce and his Dark Hunter allies are preparing for a war Angonce knew was coming. A single Orbalan is gathering an army of her own, and he is not going to let her win easily. Abilities and traits Like all other Great Beings, Angonce has a passion for creating. Angonce is very morally motivated, and feels obligated to rectify the mistakes his creations caused. Angonce was known to be very interested in the Agori society. In fan stories, Angonce has many powers, including the ability to enter the mind of any being anywhere throughout the whole universe, and to transport beings onto separate planes of reality. Trivia * Angonce was rumored to have enhanced the mental powers of a female Skrall to an extreme degree. All female Skrall desire to meet Angonce to receive the same power. In reality, it was Annona who gave them their powers. * In Journey's End, Angonce was described as having dark-colored eyes. * During BIONICLE: Destiny, Takanuva thought that Angonce was The Shadowed One, but was then told by the Melding Teridax that The Shadowed One was another Great Being. * AshkailWarrior792's depiction of Angonce's staff resembes the logo of Custom Bionicle Wiki. Fanart and Mocs